


A Fire To Keep You Warm

by rage_quitter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Hanzo Shimada, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, literal fluff mccree is a werewolf, mild body horror, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rage_quitter/pseuds/rage_quitter
Summary: Werewolves don't get sick, or at least, say they don't, if they're stubborn. Hanzo won't humor him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> soft monster boys are good boys  
> im feeling icky today so have some venting on mccree. congrats, cowboy, youre the vessel of my cold.

McCree was usually pretty easy going. He prided himself on his ability to roll with the punches, to adapt to any situation, to think fast on the fly. It kept him alive.

But there was one thing that really, really got on his every last nerve.

Winter.

It wasn’t winter yet, of course, but getting there, and in cold northern Germany, it was even worse. Nights dipped below freezing, and frost covered the trees and the windows in the mornings. It was tolerable in the early afternoon.

It was a far cry from the hot, dry canyon McCree no longer called home. 

He wasn’t really about to complain, though. The reformed Overwatch had important business here, and he wasn’t about to let anyone down because of a little chill. For God’s sake, he was a werewolf.

He did spend more time inside, though, where there was glorious indoor heating and plenty of blankets to hoard. 

That particular morning, he woke up violently shivering and his breath puffing out in tiny clouds, with a throbbing headache, a gross stuffy nose, and an insistent beeping telling him someone was requesting access to his room.

Bundling the blanket around himself, he struggled upright and shuffled to the door. His head hurt something awful, and McCree was pretty sure it wasn’t a hangover this time. He nudged the panel with his shoulder to let the door open.

Hanzo stood there, completely human, a look of worry on his face. “Oh, shit,” he said.

“Well, gee, howdy to you too,” McCree grumbled with a sniffle. 

“Sorry,” Hanzo said. “You just--are you ill?”

McCree shrugged. “No. Werewolves don’t get sick. ‘M fine.”

“You look terrible. The heater broke, and I know… you are not fond of the cold, so I was worried…” Hanzo let his words drift off uncertainly.

McCree softened. The archer was something real special. They hadn’t really put any label on whatever they were yet, but werewolves bonded fast and deep, and Hanzo, though uncertain at times, was just as happy to return McCree’s affections. “No wonder it’s so damn cold. That’s just great.” McCree sniffed again. His head hurt. “God damn… where’s the doctor when you need her?” 

Hanzo almost smiled. “Iraq, apparently,” he said wryly. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I was gonna see if she had some painkillers. Might be hungover again, but I didn’t think I drank that much last night.” McCree frowned and bundled his blanket closer. His throat was starting to ache a little too.  _ Shit _ .

Hanzo’s brow furrowed. “I have some. You go back to bed, and I will bring you some, okay?”

“I’m fine--”

Hanzo’s eyes flashed white. “Go to bed, Jesse.”

McCree growled halfheartedly and sulked back to his bed. Apparently satisfied, Hanzo turned and hurried off.

“I’m not sick,” he mumbled, sniffling again. 

After a few minutes, Hanzo returned. He had a bottle of water and a few painkillers, as well as a box of tissues and a couple extra blankets. 

“Aw, Han, what’s all this for?” 

“You’re definitely sick,” Hanzo said, holding out the bottle of water. “Fluids and rest.”

“I told you--”

“And you are full of bullshit,” Hanzo replied bluntly. “Werewolves can get sick. It is not common, but you’re still mortal. You still have an immune system. You can get sick.”

McCree grumbled and accepted the water bottle. Hanzo gave him two painkillers as well. “Why d’you have these, anyway?”

“In case someone needs them,” Hanzo replied with a shrug. “I would prefer to be over prepared than under.”

McCree chugged down half the bottle of water with the pills, not realizing how thirsty he was until the water touched his tongue. He huffed as he capped the bottle. “Sure came in handy, then. Thanks, darlin’.”

Hanzo smiled now, a soft expression that caught McCree completely off-guard. He blinked dumbly for a second as Hanzo set the box of tissues on the bedside table.

“Move over a bit,” Hanzo said, holding out the blanket.

McCree shuffled over. Hanzo sat down beside him and threw the blanket over the both of them. He kicked his shoes off and brought up his legs to curl into McCree.

McCree let his head fall to rest on top of Hanzo’s. “What’re you doin’?”

“Company helps, as well, I have heard,” Hanzo said softly. “I am testing that theory.”

“Yeah? Sure thing, sugar.” McCree shivered. The longer he was awake, the more shitty he felt. Sickness was so rare for him, and he always got extra sick when he did get a cold. He hated to admit it, but Hanzo was right. 

Hanzo frowned. “Would you be more comfortable in your wolf form? You may be warmer, with fur.”

McCree shrugged. “Yeah, I guess… but… what if somethin’ happens?”

“You are not fit to fight anyway. I will make sure you are fine. I doubt we will be attacked or anything. Don’t worry.” Hanzo reached over to take his hand in both of his. “You need rest, Jesse. It’s too cold. They are working on getting it fixed, but in the meantime, I will make sure you stay warm. I know you are from a warm place, and I cannot replicate that exactly, but…” Hanzo’s hands grew very warm, hued with gray.

“Is that a proper use of your hellfire shit?” McCree asked.

“It is if I say it is,” Hanzo said with a chuckle. “If it keeps you warm and helps you feel better, I do not care.”

“You’re too good for me.”

“That is debatable,” Hanzo replied. “But I appreciate the sentiment.”

McCree shuddered again. His breath steamed out. “Damn… it’s really cold.”

Hanzo rubbed his hand. “Change, and I will keep you warm until they get the heat back on. If you get hungry, I can make soup. I think we have ingredients.”

“Aw, darlin’, you know I love your homemade ramen. Gets a man weak at the knees.”

“Your sniffle is certainly not helping your flirting, you know.” Hanzo was smiling, though. “Yet… you are ever the charming one.”

“Glad a little cold ain’t lost me my touch.” McCree squeezed Hanzo’s fingers. “Ain’t gonna be able to talk, though, you know.”

“Yes and no questions. I understand. I will take care of you.”

“Thanks. You’re… you’re real special, honey, I’m glad you’re here.” McCree pressed a light kiss to Hanzo’s hair, just above where his horns were just barely peeking. He drew back and let a more violent shudder tear through his body. He removed his hand from Hanzo’s and pulled off his pajama shirt. 

Hanzo moved swiftly to help McCree out of his pants, too. McCree almost felt like making a joke about it, but his head still hurt too much. It wasn’t like they hadn’t slept together a few times already, so it wasn’t anything Hanzo hadn’t seen already. 

Hanzo took McCree’s face in both hands and looked at him. He smiled gently and kissed his forehead before releasing him. 

McCree stared at him, face flushing from more than the cold, in absolute reverence.

“Jesse. Dearest one. Your face is going to freeze,” Hanzo said.

McCree barked out a laugh that turned into a cough. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

Hanzo took a step back as another aggressive shudder ripped through McCree. 

The change wasn’t painful anymore, and it wasn’t as long and hideous a process as it had been when he was first turned. Now, it began, mercifully, with thick fur sprouting over his body. His nails turned into black claws and his body grew taller, broader. Not that he wasn’t already tall and broad. His wolf form was an exaggeration of his human form, which meant the years of liquor and shitty food and stress that collected in his belly kept his wolf form a little squishy, a little boxy. It wasn’t that much of a worry for McCree at this point though.

The change to his face was always the weirdest, with his eyes flashing molten gold, his ears pointing and shifting upwards, his face stretching into a muzzle and all his teeth rearranging with an irritating grinding sound. It was doubly nightmarish with more nose to be stuffed up and runny. He shook his head and resisted letting out a whine.

Hanzo reached out to help him keep his balance as his tail grew out and his leg bones shifted, forcing him on his toes and hunching his back to keep upright. 

“Would you feel better in this shape, or your full wolf form?” Hanzo asked once the grinding of bone and the squish of flesh came to a halt. He stubbornly continued to hold McCree’s lone hand. “Nod for the first, shake for the latter.”

McCree considered. He shook his head. 

“Okay.” Hanzo kept holding his hand for now.

The rest of the change came quickly after his half-shift. His humanoid body rapidly adjusted itself, moving bones through magic to turn him quadrupedal. Or what would have been quadrupedal had he not been missing a limb, anyway. Hanzo helped him back on the bed. 

“Do you feel better, dearest?” Hanzo asked, sitting down.

McCree gave a shrug and a half hearted nod. He was warmer, but still felt like garbage. He circled on the bed and nudged the blankets with his nose, pausing to sneeze to the side of the bed instead of on the blankets.

Hanzo snorted and helped him make a big, warm nest out of the blankets. McCree curled up tightly and looked at Hanzo with affection in his golden eyes. 

Hanzo’s face softened and he reached down to scratch behind McCree’s ears. His eyes half-closed in contentment.

They blinked back open when Hanzo withdrew his hand. When Hanzo smiled at him again, his teeth were long, sharp fangs that extended like tusks, but there was no threat in his expression. His horns grew up and out from his forehead and red patterns drew themselves along his flesh. The rest of his skin turned gray and his eyes became blank white. It was a good thing he had already taken off his shoes, because they’d experienced how much of a pain in the ass it was when his feet turned into cloven hooves in his full demon form. 

He grew a good two feet taller, and were McCree still in his hybrid form, he knew Hanzo would still tower over him like this. A far cry from his adorably shorter human form, but McCree loved it all the same. 

The massive, terrifying demon climbed into the bed and sat beside McCree. The werewolf rested his head on Hanzo’s lap with a heavy sigh followed by a sad sniffle.

Hanzo’s clawed fingers gently pet through McCree’s thick hair. “Are you warmer now?”

Hanzo’s demonic form had an aura of warmth that turned him into a space heater. McCree flopped his paw over Hanzo’s lap as well and thumped his tail a few times, trying to absorb all the heat from Hanzo.

“Get some sleep, my treasured one,” Hanzo murmured. 

McCree’s eyes drifted closed to the comforting touch of his demon lover in his fur.

 

 

Hanzo knew the moment Genji came back inside. He felt his brother approaching McCree’s room, likely sensing Hanzo’s presence inside.

The beeping of someone requesting admittance began again; Hanzo accepted it remotely. It was one of a few benefits of incredible demonic powers.

Genji stood in the doorway, covered up as usual, only to tilt his head at the scene he was greeted by. “Hanzo?”

“He is asleep,” Hanzo replied in a quiet voice, carefully scratching the thick fur on McCree’s neck. “He’s sick.”

Genji’s shoulders slumped in sympathy. “Poor guy,” he said. “You are keeping him warm?”

Hanzo nodded. “The cold does not agree with him. Even in this form.”

“He is more like a giant coyote than a wolf, really.”

Hanzo snorted. “Fair. Still… I worry.”

“Awww,” Genji cooed. “You’re so cute, brother. You both are. Is that a smile I see, Hanzo? Of course Jesse McCree can make you smile like that! That is adorable. I am happy for you.”

“What do you want, Genji?”

“To make sure everything was alright,” Genji said, smile in his voice. “Clearly, it is. Mostly. Do you need anything? Does Jesse?”

“Not at the moment. I’ll make him something to eat when he wakes up. Is the heater fixed yet?”

“Yes, though it has to take a few minutes to begin working, and it may take some time to get the whole place back to a temperature the mortals can tolerate.”

“The mortals,” Hanzo repeated with a scoff. They both said the word with sarcasm.

“Our wonderful, squishy little friends whom we love and adore,” Genji said. “Hard to say ‘human’ because, well…”

Hanzo nodded. “It is good that the heater is not broken. Jesse has been miserable. He hates the cold, even if he does not complain about it.”

“He’s bitched about it plenty during Blackwatch, don’t worry,” Genji said with a snicker. “He and the commander… terrible with the cold. American southwest thing, I think.”

“Probably.” Hanzo buried his hand in McCree’s fur. The werewolf shifted and curled closer with a little twitch of one ear and a sigh, his mouth lolling open a bit. Hanzo felt his own expression soften.

Genji was silent for a few moments. “You care so much about him,” he said softly. “It’s wonderful to see you like this, Hanzo. I will leave you be. Let me know if you or Jesse need anything. Tell him I hope he feels better soon when he wakes up, too.”

“Thank you, Genji.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree's got shit luck. Fortunately, he's got kind friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for anonymous on tumblr: werecree having a romp in the forest but then he ran thru a bush without looking and now his butt is all covered in burrs. ): hanzo's gotta come thru with the tweezers and maybe some peanut butter cookies to cheer his bf up
> 
> I took some creative liberties with the prompt buuuuut I had fun

The moon, round but not full just yet, bleached the color from the thick forest, turning the world into shades of gray with deep shadows. The air carried a chill, not quite enough to be called cold, but the kind of chill that sunk deep into one’s bones and leached the heat from one’s blood. There was a light wind that made the pine needles shiver and bare branches scrape together, pushing wispy clouds over the stars and the heavy silver disc in the heavens.

Hanzo sat outside, bundled warmly, armed as ever. He sat on the roof of Overwatch’s base in Germany, something fairly small, out of date, slowly being renovated. He did not need the warm clothes, of course, but there was something comforting in the thick jacket. 

He was watching the forest. It was very quiet, for now.

He waited. 

The silence broke.

In the distance, a wolf howled.

It was not a lonely sound. It was something excited, bright, happy.

Hanzo smiled. 

The sound faded. 

After a moment, his pocket vibrated. Hanzo pulled out his phone with a frown.

_ hey tell ur furry bf to stfu some ppl r trying 2 sleep!!1! _

Hanzo rolled his eyes and put his phone away. Genji could deal.

McCree had been out for a few hours now. Hanzo was sort of watching for him, mostly just enjoying the chilly weather and eerie atmosphere. He felt like they should have put up decorations or something. A silly thought, but his time living with humans had instilled a fondness for holidays in him.

It was nice, knowing McCree was out having fun. He had been driving himself nuts, staying inside to avoid the cold. Eventually, Doctor Ziegler had returned with ingredients to brew a few potions that would keep McCree (and the rest of the more mortal members of Overwatch) warm in the coldest of weather. Some of her potions also helped his shifting forms; while McCree was experienced since his turning, he’d confided in Hanzo that sometimes it could hurt, that he could lose control. 

Hanzo was pleased to see McCree so content. After getting over the nasty cold that had him basically bedridden for two days and miserable for nearly a full week, seeing his dark eyes lit with life again and feeling warmth in his hands was a blessing. Which also was not a word Hanzo used often. 

Suddenly, Hanzo’s thoughts were broken by a yelp and a loud crashing of bushes. A flock of birds came zipping from the trees--no, crows, by their offended calls, so a murder. 

Hanzo lept down from the roof and took off in the direction of McCree’s cry. He nocked an arrow as he ran.

Luckily, McCree wasn’t very quiet. Hanzo heard him running through the underbrush. 

“Jesse?” he called out.

The sprinting of the werewolf slowed until he heard a low whining. Hanzo straightened up as the giant wolf came slinking out of the bushes. There was blood on his face, but the source was obvious

Hanzo cringed. “Jesse, what… did you do?”

McCree whined again.

“Were you chasing a rabbit?”

His pained expression melted into offense.

Hanzo shook his head, trying to hide a laugh. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist. How on earth did you get all scraped up by brambles like this?”

McCree just huffed and tried to shake his head, only to cut himself off with another whine and stop moving. While his fur protected him a good bit, it also offered the thorny vines something to cling to. His panicked sprint had dug them deeper into his flesh.

“You’ll be okay, dearest one,” Hanzo said, dropping his voice and putting his bow over his shoulders. He reached down and gingerly attempted to find the end of the vines. “It’s a bit too dark to see here. Are you okay enough to walk back to the base?”

McCree took a few hesitant steps forward and sighed softly. He gave a slight nod.

“You can stop if you need to,” Hanzo assured him. “I am with you.”

Slowly, the two made their way back to the base. McCree walked stiffly, trying to keep the brambles from digging further into him or catching on branches. Hanzo did his best to move the brush aside.

It took a bit of time, but Hanzo was very patient. Eventually, the soft blue-hued light of the base came into view.

There was something glowing dull red, as well. Hanzo heard McCree sigh.

“Hello, Genji,” Hanzo called. “Can you please get the doctor for me?”

Genji was standing at the door. His hand, raised in greeting, lowered. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes and no? It isn’t life threatening, but Jesse’s been injured.”

McCree let out a half hearted woof in greeting. He hung back, probably embarrassed.

Genji cursed in sympathy. “Of course. Sorry to hear, Jesse.” He vanished immediately.

McCree glanced up at Hanzo with a sheepish little flick of his tail. Hanzo gave a small smile. “I am sorry for teasing you. I will try to save you a little dignity.”

He could almost hear the sarcastic “thanks” with the roll of McCree’s eyes. They stepped out into the light and Hanzo urged him closer to the building.

Hanzo knelt in front of him when he sat. McCree was easily face to face with him, perhaps even a bit taller, like this, even sitting with an awkward hunch. 

“Can you shift back like this?” Hanzo asked, eyeing the tangled mess with uncertainty.

McCree gave a small shake of his head. He looked frustrated.

“Okay. I trust you. Can you hold still? I will try to be careful, but it may still hurt.”

McCree took as deep of a breath as he could manage. 

Hanzo looked for the largest tangle first. He moved slowly to pull the thorns free of McCree’s fur. McCree gritted his teeth with a growl, but clearly tried not to move.

After a few moments, the door hissed open. “Hanzo? McCree?”

“Doctor, over here,” Hanz said, turning his head to see her stepping outside, wrapped in a coat with a first aid kit and her grimoire at the ready.

“Oh, dear, what have you gotten yourself into?” Angela said softly, letting the door close behind her.

McCree huffed. 

“This looks painful,” she said sympathetically, crouching beside Hanzo. She reached out, but paused. “Oh. Oh, no.”

Hanzo pulled his hands away. “What is it?”

“Well… you are a demon, so it won’t affect you… but this should be taken off of him quickly,” she said. “It is a relative of brambles… blackberries, raspberries… but it’s cursed.”

“Shit,” Hanzo said. 

“It is a blood poison, so it will not affect McCree very quickly, and I can easily create an antidote, but I would prefer not to have to.” She sounded worried.

McCree’s ears went flat.

“You will be okay,” Hanzo promised softly. He set to work again.

The witch opened her first aid kit and pulled out a pair of scissors. “These may help. I can’t really help right now, I’m so sorry. If even one of those thorns pricks me… it is a very unpleasant curse. It is an old curse of a necromancer who was trapped in a labyrinth of vines by a nature god, centuries ago. The brambles are rare, but… even a little poison can steal the life of the victim.”

“Necromancer does not bode well,” Hanzo said grimly, cautiously snipping at the vines. 

“No, indeed. I would know. The vines steal the life essence of the poisoned victim and feeds into him, giving him strength. Someday it will be enough for him to escape.”

McCree looked wide eyed at her.

“But you will be fine,” Angela assured. “You have very strong blood, even for a werewolf, so it would take a long time for the poison to affect you. You’ve got plenty of help!”

Hanzo set a piece of the thorny vine to the side, away from Angela. “Are you still doing alright?”

McCree gave a tiny nod. 

“Very good, Jesse,” Angela said gently. “Once the thorns are gone, I’ll clean out the wounds. You’re doing wonderful.”

“You don’t need to speak to him like an actual dog, you know,” Hanzo said in irritation that did not translate to his touch.

“I’m not,” she replied with a huff. “It hurts, Hanzo. He’s in pain. I may be a witch, but I’m still a doctor, and he’s still my patient. It helps to assure them during difficult procedures. Do you think I keep silent and curt with those on their deathbeds?”

“My apologies,” he said stiffly. “I have never been to a doctor’s office or anything.”

Angela muttered something in German. Hanzo narrowed his eyes.

McCree let out a sudden yelp and jumped. Hanzo jerked his hands back. “Fuck, Jesse, I’m sorry,” he said, eyes wide and white with worry.

McCree growled in frustration and glared at them. He dug his claws into the cold dirt and waited.

Hanzo moved back in with the scissors and more cautious fingers. 

Angela, keeping a safe distance, pointed to various bits stuck in McCree’s fur that Hanzo could free. The pile to Hanzo’s side slowly grew and McCree began to relax. He twitched a few times like he wanted to shake himself, but held still. 

Finally, Hanzo sat back. “Is that all of them?”

McCree stood up and backed up. Angela hopped to her feet and got to a safe distance as well at McCree’s warning stare. He shook himself aggressively and pawed at his face. He let out a relieved sound and flopped back in front of Hanzo.

“Can you check, Hanzo?” Angela asked. “Run your fingers over his face and the rest of his fur, just in case. Although it may be easier if you want to shift back. I can get you a change of clothes. Though if the moon is too full yet… Can you change back?”

McCree nodded.

“Good. I’ll be right back, then.” Angela eyed the brambles on the ground. “I’ll bring gloves, as well.”

Hanzo cupped McCree’s face as Angela hurried inside. “Are you feeling better?”

McCree stuck his tongue out a little. His tail thumped on the ground. Hanzo smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to his face. “You worry me so often. If I were capable, I am sure I would have a heart attack because of you someday.”

McCree snorted. The second Hanzo dropped his hands, the gunslinger pounced forward, and Hanzo had no time to attempt to escape what McCree affectionately called “sloppy dog kisses.”

Hanzo yelped and laughed, trying to shove him off. “Jesse! Stop that! That’s disgusting! Wait until you have lips, damn it!” 

McCree nuzzled him affectionately, tail waving and tongue lolling, utterly smug. Hanzo grimaced at him, and McCree barked a laugh at him. “You know damn well what you are doing,” Hanzo grumbled, burying his hands in his fur. “And it’s gross.”

The door opened again, and Angela returned with a pile of McCree’s clothes and a pair of thick gloves, as well as a bag that looked like leather. “Here, Jesse.” She handed the clothes to Hanzo and turned around to give him space.

McCree tried to give Hanzo one last lick, this time evaded. Defeated, he drew back. 

The change back to human was more vicious-looking than the change to wolf, but faster. Bones made grinding sounds as they rearranged, organs had audible squishing noises, and McCree’s muffled growl revealed the discomfort of the change. 

“Fuck,” was the first thing he said. “That sucked.”

Hanzo scoffed and reached out to pluck a final thorn from McCree’s chest. The thing was still nearly hidden in hair; it might not be fur anymore, but there was still not an inch of him bare. “Are there any more?”

McCree patted himself down carefully. “Nope, don’t feel any more. That must’ve been the last one. Thanks, sugar.”

Hanzo smiled at him and helped him stand and then dress. McCree could dress on his own one-handed, of course, but it was easier with help. “Okay, Doc, I’m decent,” he said when he was clothed. 

Angela turned around again and picked up her first aid kit. “You’ll need to come to my office right away so I can take a blood test and make sure there’s no poison in your system. I doubt there is, but I would prefer to be safe than sorry. I can do a better checkup in the morning.” She carefully dabbed at the cuts with an alcohol pad, making McCree wince at the sting.

Hanzo took his hand and squeezed it gently. 

“You really should be more careful,” she warned gently. “You were lucky this time. When the moon comes, stay closer to the base, I think.”

“Yeah, that ain’t an experience I’m terribly willing to repeat. That shit hurt. Stupid plants. Ow.”

Angela gripped his chin and looked over his face. She gave a nod and let go of him in favor of putting on the gloves. They looked like long gardening gloves. “Hanzo, be a dear and hold open this bag for me,” she said, handing him the leather bag. “I can at least make use of these for some potions and things.”

Hanzo peered curiously into the bag but it looked like an empty void. It was beyond shadow; a bottomless hole. Angela gingerly picked up the vines and began dumping them in the bag. It gained no weight, and when he looked inside, he only saw that void. Magic, then. 

“There.  _ Danke _ . To my office now, McCree,” Angela said, dropping the gloves in the bag as well and taking it back. 

The pair immediately followed the doctor back inside. McCree let out a sigh at the warmth inside and his hand found Hanzo’s almost absently. “Do I need to go get my other arm, Doc?”

“Do you want it?” she asked.

McCree shrugged. “Might just go hit the hay after you’re done makin’ sure I ain’t gonna die. Probably don’t need it right now.”

“Is there any way to create one that will shift with you?” Hanzo asked.

“Good question,” McCree replied.

“We should bring it up with Torbjorn tomorrow,” Angela suggested. “I can do what I can to help as well. I assume it’s a bit of an inconvenience.”

“It’s all right,” McCree said with a snicker.

Hanzo and Angela stared at him for a second. 

He looked so damn smug.

“You are unbelievable,” Angela replied. 

He laughed, and Hanzo couldn’t stop his own smile.

They continued on their way. At the medical bay, Angela stopped and put a finger to Hanzo’s chest. “Patient-doctor confidentiality. I need you to go get him something to eat and drink while I draw his blood for the test. Something sweet, with carbs.”

Hanzo glanced at McCree. “Hey, she’d the doctor ‘round here. I’ll be fine, honey.”

Hanzo huffed. “Very well.” 

McCree caught him by the arm before Hanzo could leave and dropped a kiss to his cheek. He grinned, tipped his hat, and followed the witch.

Hanzo went warm. He reached up to touch his cheek before going for the kitchen.

“Hanzo!” he heard, followed by light footsteps.

“Hello,” he replied as Genji fell into step beside him. 

“How is Jesse?”

“Better. He’s in the doctor’s office at the moment. Apparently, she needs to do a blood test, so I am getting something for him to eat. He also likely burned off a lot of energy running around, anyway…”

“Ah, good to hear he is alright! What happened?”

“Cursed vines,” Hanzo said with a grimace. “Doctor Ziegler could not even touch them herself without fear of being poisoned.”

Genji winced. “Unfortunate. He will be okay?”

“Yes. Werewolves, apparently, are slow to be poisoned. I would assume by anything not silver or aconitum, anyway. He is lucky.”

“And lucky to have you.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes as Genji nudged him. “Come on, Hanzo, you’re a total sap.”

“You’re a nightmare.”

“Okay, I mean. That is fair.”

Hanzo scoffed. “Do other people have little brothers as obnoxious as you, or is this just a Shimada thing?” The two entered the kitchen.

“You know you love me, Hanzo,” Genji sang, hopping up to sit on the counter as Hanzo rummaged through the refrigerator. 

“Hush, you annoying child.”

“Hanzo, pay attention to me.”

“Don’t you have your own boyfriends?”

“They’re sleeping.”

“You should be, as well.”

He could feel Genji’s look of ‘are you kidding me’ behind his mask. “Are you trying to get me to leave?”

“A little,” Hanzo said, opening a container of leftovers. “My apologies, but I’m just… worried about Jesse. I love you, but… I want to get him something to eat and then make sure he gets rest. I think he may still be a bit sick.”

Genji nodded. “I understand. I was being a little irritating, so I apologize.” Genji got to his feet and reached for a cabinet. “Here, there’s… little cake things here. Jesse likes these. What are they called in English? Reinhardt made them.”

“Cupcakes? Ah, yes, thank you!” Hanzo grunted as he stretched up to grab it.

“Why is everyone so tall?” Genji complained.

“We are taller than most of them,” Hanzo pointed out. “Just not… like this.”

“Exactly! It’s homophobia, I tell you, Hanzo.”

Hanzo sputtered, but couldn’t stop the laughter that followed.

“Alright, I’ll leave you be,” Genji said with a smile in his voice. “To go cuddle your furry boyfriend.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “Good night, Genji.”

“See you in the morning.” Genji gave his cheery salute as he left.

Hanzo stuffed his arms with treats and a water bottle. He checked that the lights were off and headed back to Angela’s office.

McCree was waiting outside with a bandage on his arm and the marks on his face looking a little better. He perked up when Hanzo approached. “Hey, sweetheart,” he greeted.

“Hello,” Hanzo replied. 

“Sheesh, did you grab the whole kitchen?”

Hanzo snorted and offered him a cupcake. “I was not sure what you might want, and no one will miss these.”

McCree chuckled and accepted the treat. “Thanks. Owe you one.”

“One what?” Hanzo teased as they started walking to the barracks. 

“One whatever you want,” McCree purred, and then promptly ruined his flirting by stuffing half the cupcake in his mouth.

Hanzo snorted and shook his head. “You are ridiculous, you know.”

McCree hummed in response, mouth full of chocolate cake.

Hanzo unlocked the door to McCree’s room, which had started to become Hanzo’s room as well as of late. Hanzo kept most of his clothes here now, his sparse possessions, and McCree was happy to give him a small space for his meditation. 

The pair settled on the bed. Hanzo set the snacks on the table. “Don’t get crumbs all over the place,” he pleaded.

McCree saluted and licked the frosting off his fingers.

“Did she say anything about how you are faring?” Hanzo asked.

“I’ll live,” McCree replied. “She’s gotta run some tests, but she’s pretty sure I’ll be fine. No adverse side effects. Might be a little drowsy for a while, I think? But there’s worse things that coulda come from it, so I won’t complain.”

“May help with the insomnia,” Hanzo murmured.

“Yeah, might. Would be nice.” McCree struggled with his shirt. “Already gettin’ kinda tired.”

Hanzo sat up and helped. McCree kept on his boxers, and of course they were the ridiculous ones covered in tiny cacti and lassos. He didn’t own a single pair of undergarments that weren’t embarrassingly patterned. At least Angela was, at this point, completely desensitized to just about everything.

McCree reached out his hand for Hanzo’s. “Will you stay?”

Hanzo softened. He raised McCree’s hand and brushed his lips over his knuckles. “Of course.”

Hanzo shed his own clothes, aware of McCree’s not quite hungry eyes on him as the demonic dragons that curled along his arm met the chilly air. McCree’s gaze was appreciative, but already too tired to contain much more. Which Hanzo was fine with; McCree’s health was much more important.

“Do you need to eat anything else?” Hanzo asked.

“Nah. She only took a little blood. Ain’t like a blood donation where they take a bunch. I’ll be fine,” McCree assured. “But now we’ve got snacks in here for movie night.”

Hanzo laughed. “I suppose we do. Definitely not tonight. You need rest.”

“Mmhmm. C’mere, honeybee, you’re warm.” McCree held out his arm with a grabby hand motion. 

Hanzo shook his head but crawled across the bed to settle beside him. They tangled their limbs and shared lazy kisses, chaste touches. Hanzo waved his hand to turn off the lights.

“I can’t believe I nearly died because of a dumb plant,” McCree grumbled into Hanzo’s shoulder.

Hanzo held in his laughter. “In fairness, there are many plants that could kill you. The corn in your excessive bourbon, the tobacco in your cigars. Aconitum. There are many others.”

“Psh. Lemme bitch a little about my own stupidity,” he complained. 

“You’re not,” Hanzo corrected, running his hands through McCree’s thick hair. “A bit rash, but you are beautifully intelligent and clever. Beautiful in general, I may add.”

McCree pressed his face closer. “Aw, shucks.”

Hanzo kissed the top of his head. “Sleep, my love.”

“Mmm. You’re a blessing.”

Hanzo almost smiled. “In reverse, rather. I doubt any kindly deity sent me.”

“Still. Demon or not, you’re a good man, and a wonderful partner, and I wouldn’t have anyone else, any other way. You’re the world to me, Hanzo Shimada.”

Hanzo caught McCree’s hair gently in his grayed fingers. When McCree looked up, Hanzo’s horns jutted out, just a bit and his teeth were too long. He was warm, he was comfortable. Hanzo smiled softly at him, somewhere between forms but still perfect in McCree’s dark eyes, as he was lulled into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come drop by my tumblr @softbutchcowboy for more spooky content! And if you like my stuff, I've got a ko-fi on my blog if you'd like to donate a bit to help me get through college. Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> come stop by my tumblr @softbutchcowboy! and happy halloween!


End file.
